


Watch Over Your Flock

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Eddie Kaspbrak, Blasphemy, Demon Richie Tozier, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mention of abuse, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: [Eddie] had never been overly religious for most of his life, but due to what most would call a mid-life crisis, he had turned to the church for an answer. He hadn't found one at the time, but it did guarantee him a spot in Heaven once he had passed on.He loved Heaven. It truly was a reward for the suffering he endured during his life, and he had no burning desire to return to Earth. And to be a guardian angel, you kind of had to fly back down there and watch over your sheep.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Watch Over Your Flock

**Author's Note:**

> life got a little crazy the past couple of days, so i'm trying to catch up and post three prompts today so sorry for clogging up the tag lol

Eddie knew that it wasn't appropriate as an angel to say he hated any aspect of his job. Because it was a job. He didn't get to just relax now that he was in the afterlife. Everyone had duties to perform, and they took turns so no one ended up going crazy doing the same task over and over again for all eternity. Which led to Eddie finding he preferred other tasks over others.

Like, literally anything over guardian duty.

Eddie had hated his time on Earth. His life had not been enjoyable. He had grown up with an abusive mother, and had repeated the cycle once he had finally thought he was free, by marrying a woman who was abusive. He had never been overly religious for most of his life, but due to what most would call a mid-life crisis, he had turned to the church for an answer. He hadn't found one at the time, but it did guarantee him a spot in Heaven once he had passed on.

He loved Heaven. It truly was a reward for the suffering he endured during his life, and he had no burning desire to return to Earth. And to be a guardian angel, you kind of had to fly back down there and watch over your sheep.

This time, the sheep's name was Mike. Who obviously wasn't an actual sheep, he kept them. If Eddie had to be sent anywhere on Earth, he supposed a farm was a safe enough place. He spent his days watching Mike as he cared for the sheep and the cows, cleaned out the barn, and truly boring parts of running a farm like the paperwork. Eddie didn't want to say anything, because it could end disastrously with him being assigned to another charge, but he wasn't seeing much temptation. Times had changed, and so there weren't going to be many consequences for Mike not making it to church every Sunday. The nearest church was definitely too far away, and he would say Grace before each meal his rosary before bed, so he was doing as well as he could.

And then the demon showed up.

Well, he must have been there before. Why else would Eddie have been sent to watch over Mike if there wasn't temptation? The demon had just decided to reveal himself to Eddie, and attempt to annoy him into leaving. Now, Eddie may not have loved guardian angel duty, but he was good at whatever he set his mind to, and he was determined now to make sure this demon didn't influence Mike.

Even if it _was_ extremely difficult to focus sometimes when the demon, Richie, got up in his face.

"Heya there Eds," Richie said, leaning against the fence post as Eddie watched Mike walk a horse around the yard. "Did it hurt?"

"What are you talking about?" Eddie asked before he could stop himself.

Encouraging the demon wasn't going to help.

"When you fell from Heaven, duh."

"I flew down from Heaven. You're the one who fell."

Richie clutched at his chest and groaned dramatically.

"Hit me right where it hurts, why don't ya? I'm just trying to be nice."

"No, you're not. You're here to distract me so you can whisper terrible things to Mike and get him to abandon his religion, and it's not going to happen."

"I don't need to distract a guardian to do my job," Richie said, flicking his tail up to swat at Eddie. "I can do that just fine. I just couldn't take staring at that cute face and not doing anything about it anymore."

Eddie shook his head in disbelief.

"You..."

Richie grinned, sharp teeth proudly on display.

"Yeah, baby. I think even an angel could get behind some good, old hate sex. So what do you say? The barn is currently unoccupied, and I think Mike is going to be busy with Caramel for some time."

Well, there was no denying that Richie was hot, and Eddie didn't mean literally hot, although he was that as well. If one paid attention closely, they could see the steam rising from Richie's body, and Eddie couldn't stop himself from wondering how the scorching skin would feel against his. Against his better judgement, he told Richie yes, and found himself being dragged into the barn and pushed down onto a bail of hay.

He had never been adventurous in his lifetime. And, well, didn't help that he had yet to accept that he was gay while he was alive, so of course he wasn't exactly having good sex let alone adventurous sex, so it was already too much for him.

But then Richie was wrapping his tail around the leg of Eddie's pants and pulling them down. He wrapped his hand around Eddie's cock as he leaned in to lick at his pulse point with his forked tongue, and Eddie knew in that moment that it wasn't Mike that was being tempted. Eddie had still failed in his job, and he felt the guilt already starting to eat away at him. Unfortunately, that seemed to spur him on, and he found himself crying out as he came all over Richie's hand.

"That's it, angel," Richie cooed in his ear. He sat up and wiped his hand on the hay. "You did so well. You deserved that."

"What... what about you?" Eddie asked as Richie walked toward the barn door.

"It's alright. We have time. Mike isn't going anywhere, right?"

And with that, he was gone. Eddie fell back onto the hay with a huff.

Well, maybe guardian angel duty wasn't _so_ bad after all.


End file.
